


BLU Spy In the Base

by AidanFlynn



Series: Our RED Team [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, fem characters, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFlynn/pseuds/AidanFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the RED Team has gotten used to the daily battles and have been living with each other for a while, unsavoury things happen in the form of the BLU spy, who has taken a liking to the RED Medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cranium Full of Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love feedback/comments!
> 
> You don't have to have read the rest of the series, but if you like this then definitely go back and read the other stuff too.  
> Cheers!

“Medic! Help! MEDIC!” 

Running as fast as possible with her bulky gear, Medic plunged into the fray, hacking at any blue that came within her field of vision. The feeling of the saw hitting bone sent a slight thrill through her as the blue turned red with blood. Laughing maniacally she reached the other side and saw her Sniper teammate crawling away from the disappearing corpse of the BLU Spy. It seemed that he had narrowly escaped being backstabbed.

“MEDIC!” he yelled with his last bit of strength as he collapsed in the shadow of the towering building.

She strode over determinedly and shot the beam of her Medigun at him, after a few moments he jumped up, taking his hat off and bowing to her.

“Thanks, doc!” he said before turning and climbing up the side of the building nearest him.

“Qvite Velcome I assure you.” She mumbled back as she turned back to the rest of the team, who were now surrounded by blue corpses.

“Vell, zat should be about it zen.” She sighed quietly.

“Not just yet ma petite fraise”

She froze as she felt the blade of the BLU Spy’s butterfly knife gently grazing her cheek. He materialized beside her, one arm around her waist, the other holding the blade to her throat.

“Vell, vhat are you vaiting for, shvinehund?” she asked harshly through gritted teeth.

“I like to play a little. Killing is so boring sometimes, do you not think so?” he laughed.

The laughter was suddenly cut short as the Spy’s head exploded, covering Medic with blood and cerebrospinal fluid along with the contents of the man’s cranium. For a few seconds, she was frozen in shock, then turning around saw that Sniper was standing only a few meters away on the fire escape of the building he had previously climbed. He jumped down as the voice of the Administrator boomed through the compound.

“RED TEAM IS VICTORIOUS!”

Sniper strode towards Medic, nonchalantly putting an arm around her shoulders. “You’ve got a bit of…brain…on ya…” he chuckled, flicking a remnant of skull from the top of her head.

“Vell, zat vould be your fault, mein freund.” She remarked sarcastically.

“Nothin’ a good shower won’t take care of, love. Come on, let’s get back to the base.” He began to walk towards the others, and she followed silently.

 

Back at the base, Scout was excitedly running around the doorway waving her hands in the air.

“Oh yeah, we won, uh huh, BLU SUCKS!” she yelled in a singsong fashion out the respawn room doors at the spot where the bodies of the BLU team had been only moments before. There were still pools of blood seeping into the sand.

“Hey, nice shot Snipes!” Scout yelled as they walked into the common room “Medic, you’d better watch your back more often!”

“I am too busy vhatching all of yours.” Medic growled at her.

She walked to the Medical Bay and into the operating room. At the moment, Archimedes, one of her pet doves, was cooing loudly, perched atop the human skull on her desk.

“Zere, zere, Archimedes” she patted him on the head lovingly, “Ugh, I am filsy.”

She would have to clean up her clothes later, but for now, a nice long hot shower was in order.

After taking a shower and dressing in clean clothes Medic went out to the main room where the rest of the team was relaxing.  Spy was sitting in the corner armchair, smoking and reading a book. Scout seemed to have gotten bored about the battle and had focused her attention on the television instead and was now arguing with Soldier and Engineer about the baseball game they were watching. Pyro had taken his suit and mask off and had collapsed on an armchair that he had dragged directly underneath the air conditioner. She constantly worried that he would pass out on the battlefield from heat exhaustion; the Icelander was not accustomed to such a hot climate, and even with the cooling serum she had concocted, it took its toll on him. A sudden pop escaped from beyond the door of Demoman’s workshop as she heard him loudly cursing up a storm. Heavy was preoccupied with cleaning his giant of a gun, while looking up periodically at the television and the three watching it with amusement. Sniper was sitting with his feet propped up on the table, leaning back in his chair with his hat over his eyes, his arms crossed across his chest.

The baseball game had ended and Scout had decided to occupy her time by annoying Spy. Medic sat down on the couch next to Engineer and began discussing the medical part of the new dispensers Engineer was designing.  Soldier listened in for a while before becoming bored and wandering over to Pyro to see if he had died or just passed out. He poked at him with his shovel, causing Pyro to squeak in surprise, this sudden outburst prompted Sniper to lift his hat and survey the room to find the source. He sat up and his gaze fixed upon Medic, watching her for a few moments before getting up to empty the remains of coffee out of his ‘#1 Sniper’ mug.  When he went back to the table he saw that Engineer had gotten her guitar and was tuning it. As she strummed a tune Medic was suddenly quite excited.

“Ya, zat is it. Zere is a folk song in Germany zat has ze same tune. Here, I will sing it for you.” Medic began to sing along to the guitar as the rest of the team listened in. When the song was over, the room filled with quiet applause.

“BRAVO!” Heavy’s deep voice resonated above the clapping hands.

Medic laughed and quickly rose making a curt bow with Engineer.

“Why don’t cha sing another one? I’m a bit tired, I’m done fer tonight.” Engineer suggested, leaning the guitar against the side of the couch.

“Alright zen.” She thought for a moment, “How about Herr Mannelig, it is a ballad about a troll who vants to marry a man.”

“Sounds good ta me.” Engineer leaned back against the couch.

As she began to sing the haunting tune the room slowly grew silent, Sniper leaned back in his chair, his eyelids heavy, the wistful melody lulling him to sleep.


	2. Sparks of Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been inevitable, building up slowly from the beginning, but sometimes a moment alone is all it takes to finally push things into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was Beta'd by cloudbruja06!

Everyone else had gone to bed. Medic stabbed at the embers in the fireplace with the poker, looking over at the table, wondering if she should wake Sniper so he could go sleep in his own room. She was quite grateful to him for saving her neck earlier. If not for him, she would have been killed by the BLU Spy or worse, and she absolutely hated respawning. For some reason, it had a habit of bringing back her most painful memories, ones that she had long since locked away, and that was something she would rather avoid as much as possible. The embers burned brighter now, their glow filling the dark room with a pale orange light. She silently walked across the room, standing next to Sniper for a moment before removing his hat from his face. He twitched, but did not wake. She delicately removed his sunglasses, setting them neatly folded on the table, and still he did not wake. He was quite handsome, even if he was in need of a shave at the moment. Medic had thought so for a long time now, and the low light accentuated the strong angles of his face.

She leaned over him and whispered, “Schlaf gut, mein liebling, und danke,” before kissing him on the forehead.

Before she even had a chance to turn around to leave, she was on the floor with a kukri at her throat, Sniper pinning her down as he growled angrily.

“Bitte! Entschuldigung!” Medic squeaked.

The wild look faded from his eyes as he realized who it was.

“Sorry, love, thought you were the BLU Spy.” He sheathed the kukri behind him as she jumped up, shaking.

“Warum würden Sie denken das??” She blurted out, still shaken by the encounter.

“What? You’re speaking in German, Medic.”

“I vas vondering vhy you vould sink zat I vas ze spy.”

“He likes to mess with people before he kills them; you know that. I felt something and…” He trailed off, observing Medic’s cheeks turning red under his scrutiny.

She fidgeted with the buttons on her vest as he stared down at her before suddenly blurting out,

“Vell, anyvay, guten abend.”

She tried to bolt across the room, but Sniper’s arm suddenly appeared in front of her. He leaned leisurely against the wall, blocking her escape.

“Now wait just a minute there. What exactly were you doing, anyway?” Sniper’s crooked smile told her that he knew exactly what she had been doing, and that he just wanted her to say it.

“I vas just sanking you for earlier,” she mumbled obstinately.

He placed his other hand on the wall, trapping Medic against the wall between his arms. She shrank down, her cheeks flaming red, staring at the floor between his feet as if it contained an escape.

“Well then, it’s about time that someone thanked you,” he spoke softly, gently lifting her chin up and looking her in the eye.

She had never seen Sniper’s eyes this clearly; normally, he had his aviator sunglasses on, obscuring that part of his face. This close to his eyes, she could see the minute details of his irises, the imperfections and slight differences in the melanin. His pupils were almost completely dilated, his bright blue irises disappearing as the minuscule muscles pulled the apertures of his eyes wider.

He was centimeters away from her, his nose almost touching hers, when he leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers.  When she didn’t show any signs of resistance he pulled her in closer, holding her close. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him, before gently pushing him away. She was trembling, her glasses askew on her nose.

“Nein, nein. It is late already. Ve…ve must be at our best tomorrow morning,” Medic stated, squirming in his embrace.

“That’s too bad isn’t it?” He kissed her on the forehead before releasing her.

She jumped backwards as if she were afraid that he would try to trap her again.  Laughing a little, she smiled up at him sheepishly.

“Gute nacht, mein…mein Liebling,” She mumbled before darting towards the hallway.

Medic suddenly stopped and ran back to him, flinging her arms around Sniper’s neck and kissing him passionately on the lips, which had opened slightly in surprise. Sniper returned the kiss before breaking away and whispering good night into her ear.

He strode away to his room as she darted into hers, both smiling.


	3. Murder and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battles are spent killing each other and sporadically being sent back to respawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been beta'd yet, but I figured I had taken long enough to post things, so have at it guys!  
> As always comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Sniper was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning when Medic came out to the common room. When she looked over at the couch she saw that Soldier, Engineer, and Heavy were sitting, watching the news, and she wondered for a moment why the war was never mentioned. Pyro was cooking something in a pan while Scout leaned over it, drooling.

“You are going to get grease spattered on your face.” Pyro told her as she practically stuck her face into the pan.

“Delicious, delicious, bacon grease.” Scout sighed, not moving.

“Hot grease burns.” Pyro said pointedly. “Do you vant to give Medic an excuse to mess widh your pretty face, kanína?”

Scout looked up at him with a surprised smile, then seeing Medic, jumped back as a splatter of grease hit her cheek.

“OW!”

Medic grabbed her, grinning.

“Hey, cut it out, doc!”

“Oh, zis looks bad. I’m going to have to give you a skin graft.”

“WHAT?”

Medic laughed as Scout jumped back. “You are fine. Go vash your face off vis cold vater.”

Scout grumbled angrily as she ran off towards the bathroom. Medic filled the kettle with water and put it on one of the back burners of the stove, sitting at the table with Sniper as she waited for it to boil. Sniper smiled as she blushed slightly.

“Morning, Medic.”

“Guten Morgan, Sniper.” She responded, pulling at the end of one of her braids.

He opened his mouth to say something but the kettle had begun whistling and she jumped up, grabbing the kettle and making herself a pot of tea. Medic poured herself a cup and sat back down at the table with Sniper who had scooted his chair closer to hers. She didn’t notice this until she sat down and turned her head to say something to him. He was resting his forearms on the table, his coffee cup in the hand farthest from her, and he was looking at her with a smirk on his lips. Surprised, she shrunk down a little in her chair and delicately took a sip from her tea.

“Vould you like some tea? Zere is still some in ze pot.”

“No thanks, coffee for me.”

She shrugged and continued to sip her tea. Scout returned and sat across from Sniper, folding her arms and glaring at Medic.

 “Vhat?”

“You.” She muttered. “You. Are. Creepy.”

Medic laughed, “I vas only joking, Scout. Vould you like some tea?”

“Ew. Gross. Seriously Medic, why dya like that stuff? Tastes like ya cooked a bunch a sticks.”

Medic shrugged as Pyro walked over with a plate of bacon, setting it down in front of Scout, who now had a wide grin on her face.

“BACON!” she exclaimed excitedly. “Thanks, Pyro!”

“þú ert velkominn.” He smiled, pulling out the chair beside her to sit down.

Scout inhaled the bacon fumes, grabbing a few strips and nomming them as Pyro did the same.

“MISSION BEGINS IN SIXTY SECONDS.”

“Aw, maaaan.” Scout whined as everyone quickly got up, she grabbed a handful of bacon and ran to the other side of the room, grabbing her bat that had been leaning against the couch.

Medic walked into the locker room and slung the Medipack onto her back and secured it. Picking up her Medigun she followed the rest of the team into the Respawn room. Pyro had pulled on his mask and was holding his flamethrower, fuel tank strapped on his back.

“MISSION BEGINS IN THIRTY SECONDS.”

All of the team had assembled in the Respawn Room. Heavy turned to Medic, patting her on the back and almost knocking her off her feet.

“Leetle doctor is ready to kill baby coward BLUs?” Heavy asked, smiling.

“Alvays.”

“FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE!”

The doors opened and the battle began.

Medic chased after Heavy at first, healing him as he shot the BLUs down with his massive gun. After he cleared them the others ran past. She saw Sniper jumping across the rooftops. Engineer was already in the process of constructing a sentry far ahead of them. Scout had long since disappeared. Medic ran to catch up with Soldier, who had gotten a face full of syringes from the BLU Medic, who was now on the ground in pieces.

“Rockets are bigger than needles.”  Soldier laughed as she healed him.

She grinned bemusedly as she ran to catch up with Heavy, who was now far ahead of the rest of the team.

“Vait for me!”

“Come, leetle Doctor!” he waved at her.

As she ran towards him there was a sudden explosion beside her, knocking her off her feet.

“Scheiße” she cursed as she picked herself up and kept running.

Heavy frowned and looked for the source of the explosions. Suddenly, he fell down, a bullet through his head. Medic let out a yelp, backing up against the building behind her and grabbing her syringe gun. Quickly, she ran along the wall and into the nearest doorway. She could see the other team’s Sniper grinning at her from the rooftop. Breathing heavily, Medic snuck through the hallways of the building, making sure that there were no BLUs waiting for her around the corners. When she reached the other side of the building, she found Engineer working on a dispenser.

“What happened ta ya?” Engie asked.

“I vas trying to catch up vis Heavy und zeir Sniper got him.” She sighed.

“Oh. Well…”

“MRRDRRRR!”

Pyro was running towards them, blood seeping through his suit. Medic shot her Medigun at him as he approached. He stood, panting, for a few moments while she healed him, before shouting a muffled ‘Thank you’ and turning to leave.

“WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?!” Scout ran by at full speed, closely followed by the BLU Scout.

“Come on now baby, look at me! You know you want it!” BLU Scout shouted after her

“UN FRIKKIN BELIEVEABLE! Is..Is anyone even  payin’ attention to me?!” Scout yelled.

Pyro made a muffled attempt to call for Scout and ran after them, waving his hands. Scout saw him out of the corner of her eye and made a sharp turn, running straight towards him. BLU Scout was so focused on her that he didn’t see what he was headed towards.

“See ya chucklenuts!” Scout yelled.

Pyro fired his flamethrower as Scout slid under him as if she were sliding into home plate. Pyro laughed maniacally as the BLU Scout’s eyes grew wide, suddenly engulfed in flames. He ran in circles, screaming, for a few moments before crumbling into a smoking pile of charred remains. Scout had slid between Pyro’s legs and was laying on the ground underneath him, an arm around one of his boots, pointing and laughing at the pile that had been BLU Scout.

“Thanks, firebug!” She hugged his leg before jumping up.

Medic suddenly felt a bullet tear through her neck. She staggered backwards as her hand instinctively went to the wound. Blood was spurting out between the fingers of her glove. Medic turned to see the BLU soldier walking towards her with her gun aimed at Medic’s head. Shooting at the BLU with her syringe gun, she managed to get a few hits, but they were ineffective against such an adversary, she was as tough as their soldier was. The Soldier laughed, kicking her onto her back. She was choking, the bullet had torn through her trachea and the blood was running into her lungs. Why wouldn’t she just shoot her and get it over with already? She flailed out at the BLU with her bonesaw, the pain building with the horrible sensation of sucking air in through the bullet hole in her neck. The soldier smiled as she pulled the trigger.

“Gotcha, Frauline Doctor!"

It was an instant of pain and then nothingness, blackness fading into tiny flickers of rainbows. Then the sensation of floating in cold viscous fluid, each of her molecules coming apart as her body diffused into the surrounding ooze.

~

_Medic would be graduating from medical school in just a few months. She had been studying in her room for the past few days, memorizing the names of bones and muscles, uses of medication, diseases, pathogens, everything. The amount of information that she was trying to cram into her brain was starting to give her a headache. Tonight she was lying on her bed with her shades down, eyes closed, massaging her temples. She was starting to get a migraine and the shouting crowd outside was not helping. What were they even doing out there anyway? She heard a knock on the door._

_“What.”_

_Medic’s older brother came into the room, a big smile on his face._

_“Little sister! Why are you inside on such a wonderful occasion?”_

_“I have a headache.”_

_“Here take these.” He drew a bottle of pills from his pocket, shaking two out into his palm. He helped Medic sit up and made her swallow the pills with some water. She laid back down._

_“What ARE they doing down there anyway? I am fairly certain that it is not a holiday today.”_

_“They are purifying the German language and literature.”_

_“What.”_

_“Come see.”_

_She let out a sigh and walked to the window, opening the shade. The light made her squint for a few moments before she could see anything._

_Medic couldn’t believe what was happening on the streets below. All of the students were collecting books and throwing them into a pile in the middle of the square._

_“What are they doing?”_

_“They are going to burn them!” her brother stated._

_“WHAT?” her mouth dropped open as her eyes grew wide._

_“Honestly, don’t you pay attention to anything besides schoolwork? It is an action against the un-German spirit . They are cleansing the library!”_

_“The books are from the library?” she couldn’t believe this._

_“Most of them.”_

_“But…but this is ridiculous! You can’t destroy books! Books are…they are so important!”_

_“Not all the books. Just the ones that are un-German. Jewish intellectual work, corrupting foreign influence, socialist manifestos. All these things that can corrupt the minds of the youth.”_

_“So by burning them you hope to brainwash people? You want to make it so that they can’t explore other ideas and make up their own minds?” Medic sat down._

_“Sister, can’t you see that anything that is un-German is wrong?”_

_“I don’t believe this. Just because something is different does not mean that it is wrong. You of all people…”_

_“Don’t bring that up again.” Her brother snapped._

_The smell of burning paper filled the room as smoke began to rise from the square. Medic stared out the window. Tears began to run down her face. Her brother frowned at her._

_“Why are you so upset? Why are you angry at people for burning books in the name of progress?”_

_“People only live a certain amount of time. A book however, a book is so much more.  A book is an idea, the human consciousness on paper. You can’t destroy an idea!.”_

_Her brother glared at her as she stared down at the square, the tears running down her cheeks as she watched the hungry flames engorging themselves on the knowledge, human emotion, and truth contained in the pages of those books._

_~_

The memory faded as blackness flickered into rainbows. She felt the molecules of her body come together, the sensation of her heart beating in her chest. It was a sickening feeling. She opened her eyes to see the Respawn room around her. She stumbled forward, a bit nauseous as she always was after Respawning.  It was different for each of them. Sometimes they would have flashbacks; sometimes they would see their deepest fears manifest themselves. It was much better than it had been when they first got here, before Engineer fixed it, but still it would very rarely be something pleasant. In all the times that she had respawned it had never been something pleasant for her. It was always memories of that other war.

Medic ran out the door to rejoin the battle. 

 

 


	4. Never a Break from the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air conditioner is broken and there's no time to relax yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd yet, but I just couldn't wait any longer! I've also got some pretty crazy stuff brewing on the sidelines that will be posted sooner or later (good news for those of you wondering about Medic's backstory!)

After the battle, everyone tiredly trudged back into the base. For some reason, it was as hot in the base as it was outside. Scout dragged her bat on the ground behind her, her tongue lolling out of her open mouth. She threw herself onto the couch next to Pyro, who had stripped down and was lying there, panting from the heat. Engineer walked over to the thermostat, poking at it with her wrench with annoyance before damning it, grabbing her toolbox, and heading to the machine room to find out what was wrong. Sniper didn’t seem to mind the heat that much and wandered over to the kitchen to make himself some more coffee. Heavy was drenched in sweat and immediately headed down the hallway to take a cold shower, followed by Soldier, who was too hot to yell at everyone. Medic staggered forwards as she let her Medipack slip to the ground gently with her Medigun. Pulling her gloves off, she unbuttoned her coat as she leaned against the wall, letting it slip onto the floor. She saw that Scout was sitting with her legs against the back of the couch, upside-down with her head hanging off the edge of the seat cushions. Scout had taken off her long socks and shoes and was waving her feet in the air as Pyro smiled at her antics. Medic unbuttoned her vest and her sleeves and collapsed on the smaller sofa. Reaching down, she pulled her heavy boots off and then her socks, stretching her freed toes in the air as she closed her eyes. A few moments later the air came on and Pyro let out a relieved sigh, lifting his face towards the cold stream of air coming down on him.

Sniper came over and sat on the small sofa next to Medic, who was laying with her legs over the arm, her head resting on the cushions. She didn’t open her eyes.

“Vy are you drinking zat?” she mumbled. “It is too hot.”

“I’d call this a mild day back in the outback.”

“It is hotter dan an eldfjall, vat kind of place is Australia?” Pyro groaned.

“What’s an elt-fee-all?” Scout asked.

“A volcano.” Pyro smiled, sighing in mock frustration as Scout playfully punched his arm.

“What’s a volcano like?” Scout asked.

“You’ve never seen a volcano?”

“There ain’t any volcanoes in Boston.”

“Oh really. I had no idea.” Pyro stated sarcastically.

Scout attacked him with a pillow and he laughed. Pyro started to tell her about the volcanoes in Iceland.

Medic opened her eyes after Sniper gently pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. He was smiling down at her, and she smiled back. She suddenly remembered something and jumped up.

“Ach! I forgot to feed ze doves zis morning, zey must all be so hungry! Poor Archimedes!” she grabbed her boots and her coat, put the Medipack on her back, and tried to pick up the gun, but she had run out of arms to hold things.

“Need some help there, love?” Sniper asked, smiling.

She paused for a moment. “Ja, bitte.”

Sniper got up and she handed him her boots, gloves, and coat. She picked up the gun and walked down the hallway towards the Medical Bay as Sniper followed. Hesitating briefly before she opened the Medical Bay doors, she tried to dismiss her ever growing feelings towards the Sniper as a chemical imbalance, simply a medical…condition…her thoughts drifted as Sniper ran his fingers up her arm from behind her with his free hand, sending a chill down her spine. They’d been dancing around this for several months now; a decision had to be made. She quickly pushed the door open and walked across the room, neatly putting her equipment away before she grabbed her clothes from Sniper without looking him in the eye. For the moment, she made them into a neat pile on her desk. Sniper took advantage of the fact that she had her back to him and grabbed her around the waist from behind as she squeaked in surprise. A few moments he just stood there, his head resting against hers as she tried to decide what to do. In the end she decided that it didn’t matter about the chemicals in her brain and that she liked the way he made her feel. It really had been a long time since she had any feelings like this, hadn’t it? She turned around, and kissed him as he smiled. They were suddenly interrupted as Archimedes flew over and began hopping on top of Medic’s head, cooing.

“Oh you poor sings!” She ran across the room to the birds and gave them food as Sniper tried to sneak up behind her again.

She wasn’t going to let him catch her off guard again that easily. Medic spun around, grinning slyly, and darted across the room, hopping up onto the operating table. Sniper walked over slowly, eyeing her as if he were approaching a wild animal, a wide grin on his face. She pounced, knocking him down on the floor. She held his wrists down so that he couldn’t grab her and laughed. He grinned determinedly back and flipped her over, pinned her down, and kissed her. After several minutes, Medic pulled away, breathing heavily and smiling.

“Verzeihung, bitte, Sniper,” she breathed as he leaned his forehead against hers, “Engineer vill be vondering vhere I am. I’m supposed to be helping vis dinner.”

Sniper sighed heavily and gave her a quick peck on the forehead before standing up and helping her up off the floor.

“When are we gonna get a break, luv?” he chuckled, stroking her cheek as she brushed herself off and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. “Ya know, I got sent to respawn too many times today I was so distracted.”

“Soon I hope,” she sighed, then frowned, “Don’t you dare go getting yourself killed on my account, dummkopf.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it under control.” He smirked as they walked towards the Medical Bay doors.

 


	5. New Location, New Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day, a new battle in a new location for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! work has been hectic and there's no wifi at the house. It's driving me nuts.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

The next morning, Medic woke up early and wandered out into the common room to make herself some tea. The caffeine would be enough to gradually bring her to a state of consciousness. She put the kettle on to boil and stared at it, zoning out with a slight smile on her face. She made herself a cup of tea and stood for a moment, allowing the vapors to flow over her face as she closed her eyes and inhaled. It was a relaxing sensation. As she walked towards the table she noticed an arm on the top of the couch. She walked over to investigate and found that the arm belonged to Pyro, who had fallen asleep on the couch with Scout. Scout’s head was resting on his chest as she lay on top of him, her hand grabbing onto his shirt.

As she heard a shattering sound, Medic realized that her teacup had slipped from her hands and fallen to the floor. Apparently, she was not awake enough to be distracted from thinking about holding the cup. Pyro opened his eyes sleepily and saw Medic, who smiled cheerily at him. He yawned and stretched, gently brushing his fingers down Scout’s arm, lightly shaking her to wake her up.  Medic went back to the kitchen as Engineer’s little cleaning robot ate her broken cup and sucked up the spilled tea.

-

Everyone sat around eating breakfast and relaxing before the hard day that was in store for them. Today they would be traveling to a new location to capture enemy intelligence briefcases.

Engineer drove the transport vehicle to the new location and, once there, they assembled in the temporary respawn room. Scout was raring to go, running circles around the rest of them. The doors opened and they ran out into the sunlight. There was more than one briefcase, which was unusual. Scout had her work cut out for her. The first few were easily attained. Once everyone had gotten tired, the locations went deeper and deeper in the BLU territory. Medic had respawned too many times for her liking, and was getting tired of running to catch up with everyone else. She ran around a corner and almost knocked Sniper over.

“Oy! Watch it!” he yelled drawing his kukri, “Oh, sorry love, didn’t see it was you.”

“Bitte, I vill be more careful. I am tired.” She said, kissing his cheek before she continued to run towards where the rest of them were.

Sniper climbed up to the top of the building, jumping across the rooftops closer to the others, he saw a very burnt looking Scout running down one of the alleyways, the BLU Scout hot on her trail. Sniper ran faster over the rooftops to try and get to a better vantage point. Scout rounded a corner and found herself trapped. She turned to face her pursuer and unexpectedly crumpled onto the ground, a clean bulletshot to the head. BLU Scout looked around angrily.

“What the fuck, Snipes? Why ya gotta ruin my fun?” he yelled.

BLU Scout looked down at RED Scout’s lifeless body and grinned. He grabbed her shirt, pulling her along the ground before he managed to get it off. As he started to undo her belt he suddenly fell over next to her, RED Sniper having sent a bullet through his brain.

Sniper lowered the sight of his rifle with a disgusted look on his face. What the hell was wrong with that kid anyway? He was always chasing after their Scout, just trying to catch her. He never considered he was that much of a pervert though. Chasing people was one thing, but necrophilia? He cringed at the thought. The BLU Scout was just lucky that Pyro hadn’t seen him or he would have gotten worse than just burnt to death. Sniper trained his scope back to the battlefield. He hadn’t had to respawn once, and the BLU Spy was curiously absent from the battle. He wondered for a few moments why this was, but then dismissed it as the BLU Soldier ran into his line of sight.

Boom. Headshot.

_

The day went well; they managed to capture all but one of the briefcases. Scout had been trying to open the briefcase she was carrying without Spy noticing the entire way back to base, which only succeeded in her being banned from touching it. She was sitting discontentedly with her arms folded and her legs up against the seat in front of her, pouting and shooting occasional angry looks at Spy, who now sat with two briefcases on his lap. Pyro had fallen asleep next to her. Medic sat quietly in the back of the transport with Sniper, drifting into sleep as she leaned against him, jerking awake with each occasional jolt of the vehicle.

When they got back to base everyone emptied out and proceeded to the meeting room, briefcases in hand. After a few tries, the briefcases were opened one by one. The first two contained USB drives, which were put into the computer and were found to be full of encrypted files that refused to open. Engineer placed them back in the briefcases and took them back to her workshop to try and access whatever information might be hidden on them. The rest of the cases contained books of paper that were in a convoluted code. Spy gathered these up and spread them across the table to begin deciphering the contents. Medic yawned and stated that she was going to go to bed, now that there was nothing that she could help with. She trudged to her room as everyone else began to leave, wishing Spy luck with the endeavor. Sniper was the last to leave.

 “Do you think that they’ll try and get it back tonight?”

“Perhaps.” Spy thought for a moment. “Depending on what it is, and if zey even know what it is.”

“I’ll keep watch out then; I’ll not be getting any sleep anyway.”

“Very well.” Spy waved him out. “Leave me to ze work at ‘and.”

Sniper climbed to the top of the base and up into the lookout tower, rifle at his back and coffee mug in his hand.


	6. Night Watch Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Sniper decides he can't sleep, and watches over the battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really love hearing your reactions and such, so comments are always appreciated!

Sniper stared out over the quiet darkness settling on the compound. The stars flickered into being above him, the rising full moon mostly obscuring them. He sat back, still having a pretty good view over the ground, and took a sip of coffee.

His thoughts wandered to Medic and he smiled. He’d never really had anything even remotely close to a ‘real’ relationship before. The few people he’d been with had been one night flings. Being an assassin for hire didn’t exactly let you have any long-term connections, not that he’d had the chance anyway. He’d wanted someone he could be friends with, rely on, and talk to. But they always left before he had a chance, he’d just gotten used to it. But Medic was here to stay, and she was a little nuts…okay maybe a lot nuts, but things seemed to be going well so far. Maybe he’d finally done something right for a change. When she absolutely lost it on one of the BLUs out on the battlefield it was a glorious sight to behold, like a choreographed dance of destruction. He chuckled, thinking that she looked her best when she was dripping in blood, grinning like she could rip out your jugular with her teeth. 

And yet, underneath all of that, she was still kind and caring, even if it was often covered up with a threat and air of annoyance. Not many people would notice it unless they looked, and since he spent most of his time observing, he’d noticed. Even though she was annoyed to no end by Scout’s antics, she still had taken the time to teach her how to take care of her pet puffin (under the excuse that she cared too much for the bird’s well-being.) Often, when Demo disappeared for a long time, locked up in his workshop and drunk out of his mind, Medic would bring him dinner and talk to him for hours, even though he knew she wasn’t overly fond of extended conversations, little things. She was funny and even though at first she had been reserved she had been the one to start flirting with him. He hadn’t even realized it at first, and he had assumed that she was just joking around.

Not to mention that she was absolutely gorgeous. Well-endowed didn’t even begin to cover it. He chuckled a little to himself thinking about the time that the whole men’s locker room had heard Scout shrieking about how huge Medic’s bra was. He had poked his head out into the hallway just in time to see Scout whizzing past and wearing one of Medic’s bras on her head like some sort of ridiculous bonnet. Medic was chasing after her, having disappointingly put on a different bra and a shirt, and threatening her with all sorts of dismemberment and experimentation.  He could not wait to get his hands all over her. Hell, tomorrow was a ceasefire day, if Medic hadn’t looked so tired tonight he would have….but oh well, he’d waited this long, he could wait a bit longer.

Midnight came and Sniper had seen no movement of the enemy. From here the BLU base was dark; everyone seemed to have gone to sleep. Sighing he stretched, yawning. Suddenly he caught a familiar smell drifting on the breeze, cigarette smoke. He quickly turned around with his rifle, aiming in the darkness, but it was already too late. He felt the knife slice through the tendons in his arm, disabling him from pulling the trigger, the rifle dropped from his hands. With his uninjured arm he grabbed the kukri from the table, waving it at the suited figure of the BLU Spy. He was leaning leisurely against the wall, flipping his butterfly knife in his hand in a showy manner.

“Good evening” the Spy calmly stated, smirking at him.

Sniper charged at him with his kukri, but the Spy was too quick, sidestepping the attack and stabbing Sniper in the back of his shoulder. When he turned again to retaliate the Spy smiled and knocked him clean off his feet, jaw colliding with the hard wood floor and jarring his consciousness. As he attempted to regain his senses he felt himself being dragged across the room, splinters catching in the back of his legs. When he finally cleared his head he had been tied to the chair, with no chance of escaping. Sniper glowered at the smug-faced Spy who was standing in front of him calmly smoking a cigarette.

“As always you ‘ave neglected to watch your back mon ami.” He tapped the cigarette against the table, the glowing embers drifting to the floor.

“You sneaky bugger…” Sniper growled under his breath, “BLU SPY IS IN THE BArffrr” his shouts were cut short by the Spy, who had quickly duct taped his mouth shut.

“Now, now.” He hissed into Sniper’s ear, “We can’t ‘ave zat. You’ll ruin all ze fun.”

As Sniper glowered at his captor, the Spy leaned against the table and opened a blue briefcase, flipping it open he smirked at his prisoner with an air of amusement.

“We do, of course, ‘ave surveillance of your base.” He stated, pushing various buttons. “It was not ‘ard to access ze database of your systems mainframe. Such interesting sings occur late at night.” He flipped the briefcase around to reveal a screen with a still from the security feed.

It was from the other night. In the corner of the frame he was kissing Medic. Snipers face flushed red as he struggled with the ropes binding him. He looked up at the grinning Spy.

“Tonight you shall ‘ave ‘er.” He laughed “Or rather, I will.”

Snipers eyes widened in surprise. What did he mean by that? Oh…Oh god no. What reason had he? His toying had gone far but never to that extent, to his knowledge at least.

The Spy’s grin widened as he watched his reaction. Laughing he opened a video feed on the screen and faced it towards Sniper. He could see the slightly indistinct outline of Medic, asleep in her room. He could hear her breathing softly, mumbling slurred German indistinctly.

“Zis,” Spy began “is not one of your security cameras. It is a bug. I took the liberty of installing it while you and your teammates were off gallivanting all day. It is a live feed, so zat you can watch ze fun.” He laughed again before patting him on the head and climbing out of the tower, shifting into Sniper’s exact form. “Gooday Mate. Enjoy the show.”


	7. Unpleasant Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLU Spy tries out his tricks and traps as RED Sniper watches, helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get very unhappy, nothing too graphic, but be warned, there is non-con happening. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! I love hearing back from you guys!

Medic woke in the darkness to the sound of the door of her room closing; opening her eyes when she felt a gentle touch. It was Sniper, with an odd grin on his face.

“Ello love” he smiled warmly, gently caressing her cheek.  

She sat up, “Vy do you alvays stay up so late? And now you have voken me up as vell?” she playfully scolded him. Why was he looking at her so strangely?

Medic wrapped her arms around her knees as Sniper sat down at the foot of the bed.  

“How is Spy getting along vis ze intelligence?” she asked.

“Well, he’s workin on it. Didn’t have much luck last I saw.” Sniper stared off at the opposite wall, frowning a bit.

He looked annoyed. Had something happened? Medic placed her hand over his, hoping it was a comforting gesture.  He looked up at her with that strange grin again; then suddenly it disappeared, replaced with a shy smile.

“Vhy did you vake me up anyvay? Is everything alright? You don’t look so good.” She worriedly caressed his forehead, finding his temperature to be normal.

“I’m just feelin a bit wonky.” He mumbled

“Vas?” she asked, unsure of what exactly the word meant.

“Nevermind.” He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

Medic grinned, giving him a quick peck on the lips before shifting to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Why did he smell like cigarettes?

“Sniper, I didn’t know you smoked.” she looked up at him, confused.

“Sometimes, when I’m tense or I’ve had a bad day it helps me focus. I hope you don’t mind.” He bit his lip nervously.

Medic frowned as she sat back away from him. She had never seen him smoking, and she couldn’t remember him ever smelling like that before. Maybe she wasn’t thinking straight, it was very late after all, and she was still very tired even after a few hours of sleep.

“Vell you shouldn’t. It is very bad for your lungs. Zey vill fill vith tar and ze poison from ze smoke you inhale. It is no good for ze people around you eizer.” She told him, slightly frustrated.

“That’s why I don’t do it around anyone else.” He pointed out.

“I suppose.” She grumbled.

“I’m sorry.” Sniper sighed, staring at the floor.

“Nein….” Medic slowly replied, wrapping her arms around him again.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. Medic sighed and ardently kissed him on the lips, shifting herself onto his lap. She could feel his warm body through his clothes; the feeling driving her to seek more. She kissed him more passionately, gasping for breath as he reciprocated. All she could think about was how much she was enjoying the sensations she was experiencing as his hands wandered across her body. It had been so long, and tomorrow there was no battle. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, but she was enjoying herself so much that the uneasy feeling was driven away by her overwhelming desire.

 

* * *

 

 

Cold sweat dripped down Snipers face as he watched Medic kissing the Spy who looked exactly like him. Wriggling around he once again tried to loosen the rope around his wrists, but it only seemed to grow tighter the more he moved. He looked up at the screen again. Why couldn’t she see that it wasn’t him? She had even smelled the Spy’s cigarettes and he had managed to weasel his way past that. It was late, and she was tired, and she was probably not completely coherent at the moment.  And after all, why would she even think to consider that the BLU Spy would do something like this? The Spy was very good if even Medic couldn’t tell the difference, the sick bastard. Why was he doing this anyway? To provoke them? He didn’t seriously think that he could get away with this, did he?

Sniper groaned. The pain from the knife wounds was exacerbated by his struggling and the ropes were tied too expertly for him to free himself of them. He winced as he looked at the screen again. Damn that Spy! If Medic didn’t rip him limb from limb first after this he was certainly going to. How was she going to take this? Not well, that was certain. She was not a sane person when she was angry. Well, she was a bit unhinged most of the time anyway, but when she was angry, you had just better make sure you didn’t get in her way, or you would end up literally losing your head to her bonesaw.

Medic was sighing softly as Sniper’s double ran his hands over her bare back, nibbling at her neck. Sniper squeezed his eyes shut angrily, feeling his cheeks turn hot. Furiously, he cursed, the duct tape across his mouth making him sound like he was wearing Pyro’s mask.  What could he do? He had been trying to get free since Spy had tied him up, and the knife wounds weren’t making it any easier. How much had he been bleeding anyway? Maybe if he struggled enough he would lose enough blood to die and respawn, or he might just pass out and be no use to anyone. Either way it would take too long. He looked around, trying to find something useful. His kukri was across the room, if only he could get to it somehow. Sniper looked back at the screen for a moment, momentarily frozen in shock as he saw what the Spy was doing with Medic. The thought of how stunning she was crossed his mind before being replaced with absolute hatred of the BLU Spy. He managed to rock the chair enough that it fell over. If he could just push himself across the room somehow he could get to the kukri.

Sniper slowly managed to move towards the kukri, all the while being driven on by the sound of Medic’s moans and sighs coming from the briefcase. That despicable BLU monster would get what was coming to him. Furiously he managed to make it the last few centimeters and grab the kukri behind him. Now to cut himself free.


	8. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!
> 
> Special Shoutout to ElenaBandLover for being so encouraging!

Medic had fallen back asleep, a slight smile on her lips. The room was dark and Sniper was standing beside her bed, looking down on her with a wicked grin. He lit a cigarette, inhaling as he turned back into BLU Spy. Medic grumbled in her sleep, her nose wrinkling at the smoke. Spy snickered at this, shaking his head with amusement. The cigarette smell had been a close call; he was still surprised that she had not figured that out. It had been almost too easy. Cold blooded mercenary that she was, it seemed to him that she was still just a little slut. He had to admit though, that she had been good. There was a reason he liked redheads. He was almost a little jealous of Sniper, although he would never admit it. Humming, he flipped his butterfly knife open. She was going to have a very unpleasant surprise in a few seconds, he laughed under his breath.

Spy raised the knife, ready to strike, when suddenly the door burst open. Sniper was holding his rifle in his uninjured arm and shakily aiming at Spy’s head.

“You…bloody…bastard.” He was breathing heavily, spots of blood seeping through his shirt staining it darker red. “Move, and everything above your neck is going to be a fine red mist."

“I did not expect you to escape so easily.” Spy chuckled darkly, “At least I ‘ad enough time to ‘ave my fun. ‘ow did you enjoy my performance with ma petite fraise?”

That was it. Sniper gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger, the Spy staggered back with a pained grin, blood spurting from his neck. Sniper continued to shoot until he fell and was still, blood pooling around his body.

“S…sn…Sniper?”

He turned to Medic, who had woken up from all the noise, and was staring wide-eyed from Sniper to the dead BLU Spy. All the color had drained from her face as she clutched at her sheets. He could tell that she knew what had happened. She was staring at him with disbelief and shock, the body of the BLU Spy disappeared. Medic had started shaking.

“Nein…nein…NEIN!” she cried out, “Zis cannot have happened! Ach, how did I not realize zat it vas zat shvinehund BLU? Verdammt!”

Sniper stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, his vision blurring as the rush of adrenaline ceased and the effects of his injuries caught up with him. The rifle dropped from his hand, his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor. Everything went fuzzy as he vaguely saw Medic jump up, throwing her coat on.

“Sniper!” her voice sounded so far away, even though she was centimeters from his face. It was as if he were under water. “Sniper! What did zat Schlange do to you?”

She ran across the room through the doors to her lab, returning a few moments later with the Medigun equipped. The sound of the gun firing with a pleasant hum filled his ears; he was slowly regaining his senses, the pain drifting away until nothing remained of it but an unpleasant memory. He looked up at Medic, she was standing near him with nothing on but red underwear beneath her coat, the bulky equipment sitting at an odd angle on her back. Her glasses were on the verge of falling off the bridge of her nose. She looked justifiably frantic.

“Thanks for that, love” he smiled awkwardly up at her, unsure of what else to say.

Medic’s eyes moved from him to the floor beside him. She vacantly stared at the pool of blood left by the BLU Spy. The Medigun fell from her hands as she let the pack slip off her shoulders. Sinking down on her knees Medic trailed her fingers through the blood, a peculiar look crossing her face as she smiled oddly. Sniper put a hand on her shoulder worriedly. She started giggling, breaking down into hysterical laughter as she watched the blood drip from her hand, the drops rippling out as they hit the pool on the floor. As her psychotic fit of laughter escalated she buried her face into Snipers shoulder. Shocked at her loss of control, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as the laugher violently shook her body.

“What was noise?” Heavy was standing in the doorway, looking down uncertainly at the two on the floor. “Whose blood?”

“BLU Spy.” Sniper sighed , “I shot ‘im. That was the noise.”

He had forgotten that Heavy’s room was right next to Medic’s. Of course he would have heard the gunshots. Had anyone else? Medic looked up at Heavy, still laughing hysterically, tears running down her face. He couldn’t tell if she was laughing or crying anymore. If the gunshots hadn’t already woken everyone up, she probably would.

“What happened to little doctor?” Heavy stared at her worriedly as she continued to laugh.

Her face was turning red, and she was starting to have trouble getting enough air. She was going to lose consciousness if he didn’t do something quick. Engineer poked her head around the doorway.

“What in the hell is goin’ on in here?” she asked, looking down at Medic. “Get the doc into the Medical Bay and give ‘er some oxygen dammit.”

Heavy walked over to Medic and picked her up as if she were a ragdoll. She lay limply in his arms, still in hysterics as he carried her into the lab and put her on the exam table. Engineer hurried around looking for the oxygen masks, having found them she placed one over Medic’s face and hooked it up to the oxygen tank.

“Keep this on ‘er face” she placed Snipers hand over the mask, having noticed him hovering behind her looking helpless.

“Hey knuckleheads! What the fuck is up with all the noise?” Scout was leaning against the door, looking annoyed at having been woken up. When she saw Medic on the table her expression changed to confusion “What happened to Medic?”

“Get yer ass over here, Scout.” Engineer called, heading towards the doctor’s medication room. “I need some help findin’ somethin’!”

“What?” Scout ran over with her.

“Dextromethorphan and quinidine”

“Dextawhodawhatnow?”

“Just get the quinidine” Engineer growled.

“Quinine?”

“No, quinidine”

“Right, quin-i-dine, ok. Comin’ right up.” Scout said, looking at all the bottles on the shelves, “How are we supposed to find it in all these?”

“It should all be in alphabetical order, so just find the ‘Q’s”

“Got it!” she shouted triumphantly after a few moments.

“Give it here.” Engineer was already preparing the dextromethorphan. She added the quinidine that Scout gave her.

“Run and get me a syringe will ya’”

“Sure” Scout ran out and returned with a box of syringes.

Engineer slowly drew the medicine into the syringe, tapping the bubbles out of the needle as scout watched curiously.

“Ya gotta make sure there’s no bubbles in it so that ya don’t inject any air inta the person’s blood stream. They could get an air embolism, and then they’re as good as finished. Saw it happen with a horse once. It just fell over dead.”

“Well that ain’t good.” Scout gulped.

“Don’t worry yer tiny little head about it. I know what I’m doin’.”

“I sure hope so.” Scout rubbed her neck, grimacing. She wasn't sure that the respawn system would work with something like that.

 

Medic was still laughing and having a difficult time breathing, even with the oxygen. At this point she had begun to flail and struggle reflexively. Heavy was holding her down on the table as Sniper attempted to keep the mask on her face. Her pupils were constricted to pinpoints; and he doubted if she was conscious of anything that was happening at this point.

 “Little doctor must be still!” Heavy was bellowing, “Little hard hat lady say to keep you on this table!”

 “Yellin' at 'er won’t help!” Engineer shouted as she hurried over. “Hold ‘er still fer a second” she plunged the needle into Medic’s leg, injecting the solution quickly. Medic continued to laugh and struggle for a few more minutes before her hysteric laughter faded into hyperventilation. She stopped struggling and lay frailly on the table, drenched in cold sweat, shivering. Now she was inhaling and exhaling slowly as her exhausted lungs worked to exchange air.

 “How did you know what to do?” Sniper asked Engineer, astonished.

“I studied up on medicine when I was designin’ the dispensers. Read a whole stack of books from the doc’s library, and got a few pointers from ‘er too.” She said, gesturing to Medic. “She also happened to mention this particular condition, maybe because it was so odd, or maybe because she’s had it before, I’m not sure. It’s called a gelastic seizure, treatment was still in experimental stage but I figured it was worth a try. Now somethin’ must’ve happened to trigger it. You mind filling us in on the details?” she frowned at Sniper, waiting for an answer.

“Ah, well…” Sniper wasn’t sure what he should tell them.

Engineer and Heavy were both looking at him angrily, as if they suspected that he was somehow to blame. Scout just seemed annoyed that she had gotten woken up. It was a good thing that the others’ rooms weren’t in this wing of the base, it was bad enough to have to deal with these three. He looked down at Medic, who was looking up at him apologetically. Why was she looking at him like that? None of this was her fault.

“Medic can fill you in on the details when she’s feeling better. The long and short of it is that BLU spy snuck into the base tonight. He disguised himself and Medic didn’t know that it was him. I shot him. The end.”

 “Why the hell was he in Medic’s room?” Scout asked, clearly unhappy with this explanation.

 “I think it would be better to discuss this tomorrow, mates.” Sniper sighed, “Medic needs to rest, and so do I. It’s been a long night.”

 Engineer seemed unhappy with this, but Heavy steered her and Scout out the room.

“Little doctor need sleep. You sleep too. We hear about dis in morning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates will happen soon. As always comments are wonderful, I love to hear your reactions/what you think :)


	9. Symptoms and Treatments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always hard.

Archimedes had flown over and perched on the doctor’s chest, cooing as he rose and fell with each of her breaths. Sniper smiled a little as he watched the bird nuzzle her cheek with its tiny head. He saw the corners of her lips twitch into a slight smile as she felt her little pet affectionately rubbing against her face. She suddenly shuddered, sending Archimedes fluttering away. Opening her eyes she saw Sniper, who gently brushed the sweat drenched strands of hair out of her face.

“You don’t smoke. Do you?” she whispered, looking up at him despondently as if she already knew the answer.

“Nope.”

“I did not sink so” she sighed and pursed her lips angrily, looking away at the wall, “All I can smell is cigarettes.” She grimaced, shuddering.

Sniper gently took her hand is his, unsure of how to console her.

“I’m sorry I was too late.”

“It vas not your fault. Zat Vollpfosten Flachwichser vill pay dearly ven I get my hands on him.”

“I’m looking forward to that.” His lips cracked into a wicked grin.

“Gut. Now, if you vould be kind enough to help me to mein room, I am afraid zat I am still too veak to get zere myself.”

“Of course.”  Sniper hooked one arm under her knees and the other under her arms, carrying her so that her head rested against his chest.

Medic closed her eyes as Sniper carried her, listening to his heart beating steadily beneath his ribcage. She felt safe, cradled in his arms like this. She liked the way he smelled. Snuggling her face into his chest she inhaled his scent, clearing her mind of the memory of the Spy’s cigarettes for a few brief moments.

 “Do you sink zat you could stay vis me? I don’t vant to be alone.” Medic whispered, biting her lip. She was not happy with the weak emotional and physical condition that she now found herself in.

“Yeah.” He stated simply as he put her on the bed, “I’m still covered in blood though. I’ll have to change…”

“ Nein!” she interrupted him grabbing his hand, “Bitte, don’t leave.”

Sniper looked down at her with surprise. A look of uneasiness spread across her features as she held on tightly to his hand.

“Bitte...I…I just don’t vant to be alone. I…I am just so…frightened. I am not used to feeling zis vay. I don’t qvite know...” Medic let go of his hand as she trailed off, angrily glaring down at her hands as if they were at fault.

“That’s alright, love.”

He was worried about her, she never acted like this, not this soft. Sniper hung his vest and belt on the bedpost. He suddenly remembered the bug and turned around, scanning the room. He found it quickly enough and picked it up, tossing it on the ground and smashing it under his boot before throwing it in the trash.

“Was war das?” she asked.

He paused, wondering whether or not to tell her.

 “Just a nasty bug. Do ya mind if I take my shirt off? It’s just…” he gestured at the drying blood stains.

Medic managed a small smile and shook her head. Sniper took his shirt off, hanging it over the bedpost as well. He turned off the light, crawling onto the bed beside her. She snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Gently kissing her on the forehead he closed his eyes, trying to forget about the whole mess.

 As she felt his arms around her, nestled into him like this, she didn't feel as frightened and weak. His presence somehow gave her the strength to push past this horrible feeling lurking within her. She exhaled, her body relaxing against him as his warmth spread into her, gradually allowing her mind to fade into sleep.

.

Sniper woke up the next morning to find that Medic had gotten up before him, showered, and was now in the process of tying her tie in the mirror. He watched her undo and redo the knot several times before she turned and looked at him, having felt him staring at her. She sighed gutturally and turned back to the mirror, leaning her elbows on the table in front of her and staring at herself angrily. She glanced up at the reflection of Sniper, who had gotten up and was standing behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Medic turned to him, her arms folded across her chest as he wrapped his arms around her, she smushed her face into his shoulder. After a few moments Medic backed away and throwing her vest on, quickly ran out of the room without meeting his eyes. Sniper stared with confusion at the empty doorway for a few moments before grabbing his clothes and heading down the hallway to his room.

.

Today was a ceasefire, so almost everyone was milling about in the common, save Engineer who was tinkering with the machines in her workshop, and Medic, whom everyone assumed was in her medical bay. Sniper grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table, silently observing his fellow team members until he became bored of their antics. He climbed up into the lookout tower. What a mess. The floor was covered in dark red splotches where his blood had seeped into the wood. Long scratches lined the path where he had dragged the chair across the floor. The briefcase was still sitting open on the table. He walked over and slammed it shut angrily. Throwing himself down in the corner, he grabbed a handful of Saxton Hale comics and tried to focus on reading them to avoid thinking about what had happened the night before.

.

The sound of metallic clanging reverberated through the air as Medic softly closed the door behind her. She looked around for a few moments and was unable to determine where the noise was coming from.

“Hallo?” Medic called, her voice echoing through the steel rafters in the engineering workshop.

“Over here!” Engineer’s legs came out from underneath the machinery she was currently working on.

As Medic walked towards her, Engineer pushed herself out from under the machine and sat up, wiping her hands off with a nearby rag.

“Well hey there doc. You feelin’ any better?”

“Ya. Much better. Danke.” She paused uncomfortably for a few moments before continuing, “I suppose zat I owe you an explanation.

“Would be nice, yeah.”

“Vell…” she sighed and sat down next to Engineer, leaning back against the machinery. “It is all BLU Spy’s fault, and mine for being oblivious I suppose.”

“So what happened?”

“Blue Spy...” She stated, uncomfortably tugging at the end of one of her braids as she stared at her boots. “He seriously injured Sniper und he…ah …he took advantage of me…I thought zat he vas Sniper. I…ah…I vas tired und I…I vas…I vas not sinking…I let him have me…I mean…I did not know …ach…hat er mich…vergewaltigt…” she trailed off, a disgusted look on her face, her cheeks turning bright red as she drew her knees to her chest.

Engineer looked at her in shock, “I’ve got a pretty good idea of what you’re tryin’ ta tell me.” She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. “I sure am sorry ya had ta go through that. I didn’t think any BLU was that bad. That’s gotta be against protocols, not that we really have any, but hell.” She wrapped an arm around Medic’s shoulders protectively.

“I do not sink zat ze Administrator cares vhat happens to us so long as ve fight.” Medic sighed, resting her head on Engineer’s shoulder.

“Now this just ain’t right.” Engineer shook her head, frowning.

“Vill you help me?”

“Ya know I will. What with?”

“Rache.”


	10. Revenge Technicalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and Engineer have a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos!

It had been several days since the Spy incident. Medic had been disappearing for most of the day when they weren’t battling BLU team. Sniper was worried, but he never saw her for more than a few moments in the base. During the battles he mostly saw her through the scope of his rifle as he made sure that the BLU Spy couldn’t get anywhere near her. Sniper had been lounging in the common room since that day’s battle, night had fallen and the rest of the team had gone to bed. As usual, he had fallen partially asleep with his feet propped up on the table. He heard a door shut down the hallway and two hushed voices approaching. Medic and Engineer walked into the room, whispering to each other. As Medic’s eyes scanned him warily, he closed his eyes, even though he knew that she couldn’t see under his glasses.

“I still think that ya should just get Spy to do it.” Engineer muttered.

“Nein. I do not vant anyvone else to know.”

They were walking towards the Respawn Room. Were they planning on going outside?

“You better be damn careful then. If you get caught, they’re not gonna go easy on ya, especially not their Spy.”

“You sink I don’t know zat already? I vill not get caught zen, I am ze fastest, excepting Scout of course.”

What the bloody hell were they doing? Was Medic planning on going to the BLU base? They were too far away to hear what they were saying now. As they left the room he quietly snuck over to the door. He didn’t hear anyone in the Respawn Room, so they must have gone outside. He quickly turned the corner to run into the room and almost collided with Engineer, who was standing just inside the doorway, her arms folded across her chest, an eyebrow raised. She gestured for him to go away and when he opened his mouth to say something she put a finger to her lips insistently.

“Zere is novone outside.” Medic called to Engineer softly.

Engineer shoved Sniper farther back into the doorway, shaking her head at his silent protests.

“Good, I’ll be right there.” She answered Medic as she pointed at the floor where Sniper was standing, indicating that he stay there. Turning away from him she sprinted across the Respawn Room and to Medic who had been waiting for her outside.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Engineer held out the device she had been working on for the past few days.

“Ja.” She nodded, taking the tiny device from Engineer and placing it in her pocket.

She dashed towards the BLU base, the buildings around her slowly changing in architectural style and color as she crossed the battlefield. Ahead of her the buildings began to grow closer, leaving only narrow alleys between them.

Medic sprinted down a dark alleyway, slowing as she heard voices above her. It was the BLU Sniper, who seemed to be having a conversation with an invisible comrade. As she slowly slid along the wall she saw her Spy teammate decloak. As Spy’s appearance distracted the Sniper’s attention away from the edge of the building it gave Medic a chance to slip by unnoticed. She continued to sprint farther into the heart of the BLU territory.

After getting into the base itself she headed straight for the room that Engineer had showed her on the map, where the computer banks were.  As Medic quickly turned the corner suddenly a blue gloved hand caught her around the throat and shoved her up against the wall. The BLU Medic smirked at her as she attempted to kick him away, choking as he crushed her windpipe. He laughed, loosening his grip as she grabbed onto his arm, holding herself up so that she could breathe.

“Guten Abend, meine Schwesterchen.” He snickered.

She growled at him angrily as the BLU Medic allowed her feet to touch the floor.

“Ich hasse dich.” She glared at him.

He ignored her, his smirk widening before he continued talking to her in German, “Spy has been telling us all about the fun he had with you. I imagine your Sniper was not amused by his antics.”

“Neither was I.” she replied angrily, her cheeks turning red at the indignity of it all.

“Oh really? Then why are you so deep in the BLU base? Were you left so unsatisfied the first time around?”

“ARSCHGEIGE!” she snarled, enraged.

Medic delivered a swift kick to his ribcage, knocking herself out of his grasp. She heard his ribs crack as he hit the floor and he cried out in pain.

“Guten Abend, mein Bruder.” She hissed at him as she ran down the hall.

It only took a few seconds to attach the device. Medic sprinted back to the RED base, managing to stay out of trouble. She ran into the base common where Engineer was sitting on the couch with Sniper. She quickly kissed Sniper on the cheek, and smiling, hugged Engineer around the shoulders from behind excitedly.

“If zis vorks, tomorrow vill be quite fun.” She chuckled darkly.

“A course it’ll work, who d’ya think I am, doc?”

“What the bloody hell did you two do?” Sniper raised an eyebrow, relieved that Medic had made it back safely. He still had no idea what was going on. Engineer hadn’t told him anything while Medic had been gone.

“You’ll see tomorrow.” Engineer smiled

-

In the BLU Base, BLU Spy was sitting in the common, relaxing, when their Medic suddenly stormed through the common holding his ribs and cursing in German. He disappeared into the operating room for a few minutes before returning and throwing himself down on the couch next to the Heavy.

“What ‘appened to you?” Spy asked nonchalantly, the smoke curling from his cigarette.

“Meine Schwester.” He growled.

“Ma petite fraise?” Spy frowned. What had she been doing here?

“Ya, your ‘little strawberry’ is not happy vis you.”

“I would not sink so.” Spy chuckled as he stood up, “Where did she go?”

“I don’t know, I saw her coming down ze hallvay and grabbed her, but she kicked me in ze ribs and got avay.”

Spy squinted in suspicion. He turned and walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the computers. Looking around the room he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He would have walked away, dismissing the incident, if not for the nagging suspicion he had. Walking through the aisles of the computer mainframe he still didn’t see anything. Then, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a blinking light that looked out of place. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be a tiny device that had been attached to one of the main processors. He disconnected it, cutting the wires with his knife. As he held it up to his face to inspect it the light began to blink faster. Spy yelled in surprise and pain as the thing suddenly began to heat up and burn through his glove. He threw it on the ground milliseconds before it exploded, leaving behind a tiny smoking pile of mangled metal.

“What the hell was that?” the BLU Engineer had come up behind him.

“I don’t know. It was attached to ze computers.”

“Well next time don’t do that! I coulda figured out what it was if ya hadn’t touched it.”

Spy growled angrily. What had that little RED bitch been up to?


	11. Best Served Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic's plans for BLU Spy come to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have been afk for so long. It had been a really stressful bunch of months and honestly it's still extremely stressful, but I managed to get a few moments to breathe and post this so.....positive feedback would be much appreciated!

Today was a new day, a new battle. Medic couldn’t stop grinning as she absently stirred her oatmeal, lost in thought.

“Little doctor should eat.” Heavy poked her gently. “Is good.” He ate a big spoonful of oatmeal as if trying to show her how delicious it was.

“Nein, I am too excited. You have it.” She pushed the bowl towards him as he shrugged.

Engineer smirked at her from across the table as Medic failed to restrain a gesture of excitement. Scout looked at them confusedly before elbowing Sniper, almost knocking his coffee cup out of his hand

“Oy, watch it.”

“Hey, what’s Medic’s so excited about?”

“How should I know.”

“Really? I thought you would have, since you two are like…a thing or somethin’.”

Sniper raised an eyebrow, looking down at scout with a bemused expression.

“MISSION BEGINS IN SIXTY SECONDS” the announcer’s voice boomed over the intercom, causing everyone to quickly vacate the table and gather in the Respawn Room.

“MISSION BEGINS IN 30 SECONDS.”

Medic tugged on Snipers sleeve and he leaned over to hear her.

“Take out ze Spy as soon as you can.”

“Always.”

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

“MISSION BEGINS IN 10 SECONDS.”

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on now?” Sniper asked.

“Ven ze battle is over, you vill find out.”

“FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE.”

The doors opened, letting the morning sunlight come streaming in. The RED team ran into battle.

 

 

BLU Spy grinned smugly as the gates opened. Cloaking, he ran past his teammates, entering RED territory before slinking into an open building. Lighting a cigarette he leaned leisurely against the wall. Last night still had him confused. What had that little exploding device been?

He finished his cigarette and cloaked again, sneaking past one of the RED Team’s sentries. RED Engineer was leaning back against the building behind her, and was eating a strawberry poptart. The Spy hid behind a pile of crates, assessing the situation. He disguised himself as the RED Soldier and walked towards Engineer, who was licking the crumbs off her fingers. When she saw Spy she quickly wiped her hands off on her overalls, smiling as she gave him a playful salute. Spy smiled slightly as she ran over excitedly.

“Solly, Did ya see the new gun I built?” she asked.

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the sentry that he had just snuck past. He grabbed his butterfly knife and dropped the disguise, his knife poised to strike. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his back and dropped to his knees with a groan.

Engineer turned in surprise and her eyes widened when she saw that it was the BLU Spy. The look turned to anger and she pulled out her pistol, shooting him in the head. Sniper walked over and gently chided Engineer for not Spy-checking. She shrugged and kicked the BLU Spy’s body as it disappeared.

 

Spy grumbled as he respawned, that stupid Sniper was always picking him off. It was getting quite annoying. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the realization that he had somehow respawned in the RED Base and the RED Medic was standing in front of him pointing her syringe gun at him. She had a frightening grin on her face and was chuckling softly.

“Und now I have you.” She grinned wider.

“Zis is quite unamusing.” He sighed, frowning. “Is zat what zat silly little exploding device did? It will make us respawn here?”

“Nein, just you.” Her grin grew wider and she pulled the trigger.

He stumbled back as the syringe needle embedded itself in his chest, but then laughed, pulling it out and tossing the now empty needle on the floor.

“What do sink you are doing? You sink zat you can kill me with zat?” he laughed.

“If I vanted to kill you. I vould have.” She stated flatly, her eyes full of hatred.

He suddenly felt lightheaded. What had been in that syringe? The last thing he saw as he passed out was Medic, laughing maniacally over him.

 

BLU Spy opened his eyes, his head throbbing with pain. He was lying down, and as he tried to put his hand up to his face he realized that he had been put in restraints. At that moment he realized that he must be in the RED base’s operating room. That was one place that he definitely did not want to be. Struggling against the restraints he saw the RED Spy smirking at him from the foot of the table.

“I don’t know what you did to our Medic, but she is going to make you regret it.” He stated. “I almost feel sorry for you.”

“You cannot do zis to me!” he yelled.

“Oh, but we can, mon ami.” RED Spy laughed, “I may be able to convince ‘er to go easy if you could perhaps give me some information…”

“NEVER.”

“Well, I shall return after Medic has had her way with you. I find her…enthusiam…distasteful.” The RED Spy lit a cigarette as he walked away, chuckling darkly to himself.

Spy turned to see the RED Medic standing beside the operating table, a wide grin on her face. She reached over and he heard the metallic clink of surgical instruments on the cart beside her. There was suddenly a scalpel centimeters from his eye and he instinctively squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Oh…mon dieu…” he groaned

“Vell, vell.” She chuckled darkly, “You are already afraid, aren’t you? I just vant to see you properly.”

He heard the metallic clink again and opened his eyes. Medic was holding a pair of surgical scissors. She cut through the mask on his face as he closed his eyes again. Removing the mask, she smiled.

“You are not so frightening. Look at me.”

The Spy flinched as he looked up at her, then shut his eyes again.

“I said LOOK AT ME.”

She grabbed him around the throat and picking up a scalpel, cut off his eyelids as he yelled in pain.

“You vill listen to me.” She sneered down at him now that he was forced to look at her. She flicked a switch and the Medigun above the operating table whirred, his eyelids healed back into place.

“Now, look at me.”

He did so quickly, fixing his eyes on hers as she laughed.

“I have not done zis in a long time.” She sighed, picking up a syringe that she had prepared. “I sink zat I vill thoroughly enjoy it zis time.”

Medic injected the solution into his arm. She picked up her scalpel and ran it delicately down Spy’s cheek, slicing through the dermal layers as blood oozed out. Spy screamed in pain. How could this hurt so much? He had gotten injured far worse than this on the battlefield plenty of times, but this was the worst pain he had ever felt.

“Merde!”

“I usually give my teammates an injection zat dulls ze pain. Zey hardly feel a sing ven I operate on zem. In fact, ze pain can even feel pleasant if I give zem a high enough dosage. But for you, I have done qvite ze opposite. You vill now feel ze pain even more zen you normally vould. Und it only gets better from here!” she told him cheerily.

“YOU FUCKING INSANE NAZI BITCH!” he screamed at her.

“Zis is your own fault you know.” She said quietly “Vat you did vas unacceptable.”

Medic grabbed a pair of trauma scissors, cutting off his suit and exposing his chest and abdomen. Then, taking the scalpel she ran the blade down the center of his chest, cutting through the dermis and muscles down to his sternum. He screamed and struggled against the restraints as his own hot blood seeped out, running down his chest in little red rivulets. Some of it pooled in the deep gash she had made, spilling over as she cut deeper, through his peritoneum. She reached a gloved hand into his chest and he felt the appalling sensation of his heart beating in her hand. She squeezed and he saw stars in the corners of his eyes, his breath catching in his throat like a lump that he couldn’t swallow. Removing her hand, she flicked the Medigun on again and healed the cuts she had just made. Spy was looking at her with terror in his eyes.

“Zis next procedure vill be…excruciating!” she laughed maniacally as her scalpel came down yet again.


	12. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been really depressed lately so this got shoved to the bottom of priority, but here it is, the final chapter of this particular story!  
> I was also going back and forth about some nsfw content, and in the end I couldn't finish the scene because I am too flustered to write smut apparently. Maybe some day. But today is not that day.  
> Thank you all so much for reading and putting up with the long waits between chapters!

 Later that evening Sniper heard a knock at his door. When he opened it, he found Medic standing there with a huge smile on her face. She was soaked in blood from head to toe, even the ends of her braids were dripping with bright red blood. She giggled enigmatically, wiping the blood spatters from her glasses with her handkerchief as Sniper smirked at her.

“And just how long are you gonna keep this up?”

“Until I am satisfied.”

“So not for a while then.”

She gave him an evil grin as an answer.

“You are having way too much fun with this.” He chuckled as she nodded happily.

“I’m going to clean up a bit and zen I’ll be right back.” She kissed him on the cheek, before skipping away down the hallway.

-

 “ENGIE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Soldier had burst through the doors of the Engineering Bay, shouting at the top of his lungs. The sudden loud noise had caused Engineer to jerk her head up while she was working underneath one of the machines. The sudden impact of her forehead against the metal made her wish that she was wearing her helmet.

“ACK! Dagnabit Solly!” she pulled herself out from under the machinery, rubbing her head.

As she looked up, she saw Soldier standing over her, an angry scowl on his face. Engineer grabbed a rag and wiped her hands off.

“I WAS INFORMED THAT YOU WERE AWARE OF AND OR HELPED WITH THAT DAMN NAZI DOCTOR OF OURS CAPTURING THE ENEMY SPY. IS THAT CORRECT INFORMATION?” he yelled down at her.

Engineer sighed, “Yeah, you got the correct information.”

Soldier looked taken aback by her admittance for a moment, before regaining his composure.

“AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?”

“Solly, ya don’t know the whole story. I can’t tell it to ya either. Suffice it to say that the BLU Spy committed a war crime, and since there is no legal system here we decided ta take things inta our own hands.”

“I FAIL TO SEE HOW ONE WAR CRIME IS AN EXCUSE TO COMMIT MORE WAR CRIMES! THIS IS AMERICA! WE DON’T PUT UP WITH THAT TYPE OF NAZI COMMIE SHIT!”

Engineer resisted the urge to point out that Americans had committed their fair share of war crimes. She couldn’t argue with him about this, it was pointless.

“Look Solly, I know yer upset, but there’s really not much point in yellin’ about it.” Engineer stood up, dusting herself off, and looked up at him.

She was so much shorter than Soldier that she could look up at his face and see his violet eyes under his helmet. He was glaring at her, his arms folded across his chest defiantly, his lower lip protruding stubbornly. Engineer took a small packet out of her pocket and opened it. She took out one of the pink frosted toaster pastries and held it up to him with a small smile. He stared at it silently for a few moments before sighing heavily and accepting the peace offering.

“How ‘bout another of yer stories?”

“Did I ever tell you about the time I blew up an entire Nazi munitions factory single handed?” Soldier  smiled as he took a bite out of the pastry.

He had. About three times, each time different from the last, but she shook her head before nomming on her own strawberry poptart. Engineer didn’t mind hearing it again, maybe there would be more zombies in it this time, last time there had even been an encounter with Abraham Lincoln.

“There were now five tanks guarding the factory, but did I give up? YOU BET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS I DIDN’T MISSY!! SO I MARCHED IN THERE AND…..”

-

Three days later, Medic had begun to get bored. Languidly sliding on her gloves she picked up a pad of paper and strode off to the common, finding Spy, Soldier, and Engineer sitting at the table eating breakfast.

“Do you have anysing else zat you vant me to pry out of him?” Medic threw the pad of paper down on the table.

Spy looked at it uncomfortably for a moment before taking up the pad and writing a few things down on it, tapping the pen against the table pensively between each question he wrote down. Soldier opened his mouth to once again protest the situation as being un-American, but Engineer swiftly kicked him under the table, as if reading his thoughts. Soldier jumped up, glaring at her, when she glared right back he mumbled something about Medic being a ‘damn Nazi’ and stormed out of the room. Engineer sighed and looked up at Medic worriedly. She was standing there with an odd grin on her face. How far was she going to take this? Soldier was on the brink of exploding, and the others wouldn’t tolerate it for much longer either. The constant screams and gasps of pain emanating from her operating room were beginning to eat at their stability. Scout would wander around looking traumatized with headphones on full volume, trying to drown out the sounds. Whenever she saw Medic she would shrink against the wall and bolt.

“How long are you gonna draw this out for?”

“I’ll be finished vis him today.” She smiled.

“Good, the screamin’ was startin’ ta get ta me.” Engineer sighed with relief.

-

Medic had set up her record player in the operating room and was singing along with it, twirling around with the mop while cleaning the blood off of the floor. The operating table was empty and had been sanitized, its surface shining clean. Sniper leaned on the doorframe for a moment, just listening to her singing, before walking towards her. When she saw him she leaned the mop against the wall and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as he picked her up in a strong hug. She kissed him before he let her slide down his body, her toes lightly touching the floor.

“I’m glad to see you this happy. You had me worried for a bit there.”

“Ja, I am feeling much better now!”

“So…what did you end up doing with the BLU Spy?”

She giggled a little and grabbed his hand, leading him across the room.

“Another von of my experiments zat vas a success.” She chuckled as she opened the refrigerator.

“Kill me.”

“Later.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! This is probably the end of Our Red Team for now, unless I get a huge jolt of inspiration.   
> As always comments are loved and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out the other stuff in the series AND come bother the RED Team at http://ourredteam.tumblr.com/


End file.
